internetremixfandomcom-20200213-history
Internet Remix Wiki
Welcome to the Internet Remix Wiki! This wiki contains topics about stuff related to Internet Remix! Your help would be greatly appreciated! Also, if you have an Internet Remix fan-fiction, song, AU (i.e. Discord Apple Party, which is an AU of IR's Discord Murder Party by BryanCroiDragon), crossover, or anything related to IR that you want to share, feel free to make a page for your work (Artwork and videos goes in the Art Gallery page). If you don't have an account, you can still help this wiki. You can do most things, but you can't upload photos or videos. Just so you know, making an account here has a similar process as making a Twitch account. What is Internet Remix? We initially branched off of Man On the Internet from Undertale the Musical, but we also like to do our own thing, even if it’s still memes. So we’re the Internet, but Remixed! …And also it's catchy! ''- Internet Remix FAQ (Why did you choose that name?)'' Internet Remix is a collaborative channel with a crew of currently 25 members. The original crew had 28 members. On their channel, they do skits, play various tabletop games, song covers, etc. Internet Remix was created by the original cast and crew of Man On The Internet's Undertale: The Musical. There were some crew members who left IR, specifically, Lindsay Bolin (MLoreley), Sym, CyberneticPinkeye (Griffin), SteelEmissary, and Gentleman Walrus. As a result, IR recruited some new members (Queen Creeps, Kylie-Ann, Adric, and Caaaarl). List of Games They Play/List of Series Rolling With Remix (Dungeons and Dragons) * Fallen Empires * Cursed Throne * Cannibal Conspiracy Returns * Other various oneshots For more information about Rolling With Remix, go to the wiki. Mafia * Discord Murder Party * Discord Spook Party * Murdermas For more information about Discord Murder Party, go to the wiki. Other Various Games * Arcade Spirits * Minecraft * Amnesia * Clickventure * Metal Wolf Chaos And many other games! Camp Streamix In a camp called Camp Streamix, five teams compete for the glorious Stream Stick! (For more information, visit the Camp Streamix page.) Current Crew * Juno Son * Chi-chi * Kristen Trawczynski (Goggles) * JoJoSoda * Invidebit Sunshine * Brodingles * Cami-Cat * Phill Hughes (PhillDubs) * RadixMusic (Khamydrian/カミドリアン) * Darby Cupit * Shyner_24 * Xander (Alex Rybitski) * Alex Beckham * Tom Previte (Tenebrismo) * Jordan Fries (Upgraded Moon / Moon) * Scott Orenstein (BaritoneBlur) * Atwas * SplitGuardian * Toonwolf (Dawn Glover) * Tex (Roxrezi) * UprisingAttorney * Queen Creeps * Kylie-Ann * DBGreece (Adric) * Caaaarl Departed Crew * Lindsay Bolin (MLoreley) * Sym * CyberneticPinkeye (Griffin) * SteelEmissary * Gentleman Walrus Internet Remix's Social Medias YouTube Tumblr FaceBook Twitter Twitch Other Fandoms Related To Internet Remix Rolling With Remix Wiki (Created by Madam_Zed and currently being updated by Madam_Zed and YumikoArts! You'll find information about Internet Remix's DnD campaigns and one-shots!) Discord Murder Party Wiki (Created by an unknown user, taken over by Hexcav-Lio and currently being updated by Hexcav-Lio, Waffleman2, Demonallman, Brodingles, UnfortunatelyVisive, and many other fans/IR Crew Members! You'll find information about Internet Remix's Mafia series!) If you can, pease help the Rolling With Remix Wiki and/or the Discord Murder Party Wiki! Category:Browse